Lyoko Warrior, Immortal, All Around Fighter
by reenactor43
Summary: Ulrich Stern has a secret that he has kept from his friends; he is Immortal. When his worst enemy comes knocking, looking to take his head, and also, his friends' lives, see how he fares. Will his friendship save him? R/R, if you please. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**NEITHER A COINCIDENCE NOR AN ACCIDENT**

**A/N: HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED WHY ULRICH ASSUMED THE FORM THAT HE DID ON LYOKO? THIS OFFERS A POSSIBLE EXPLANATION.**

**I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO.**

Ulrich Stern walked from his dorm room to the coffee machine, waiting for the rest of his group of friends to arrive. Especially a certain black-haried Japanese girl. '_Too bad I'll never have a chance with her.' _Then he spotted his friends walking towards him. He smiled and waved, returning the gesture from Odd. Ulrich then turned to watch the gates of Kadic Academy. Just as he spoted his best friend and, possibly, just possibly, something more, he felt a stabbing, painful sensation in his head. He immediately knew exactly what it was. Ulrich turned and strode purposefully toward his dorm. He started breaking into a jog when the pain got stronger. Ulrich reached his dorm and pulled open a drawer. Digging around for a minute, Ulrich found what he was looking for. Ulrich took his jacket and hung the scabbard over his back before putting his coat back on. He ran out of the dorms and back down to where his friends were.

Odd asked him, "Dude where'd you go?" Ulrich scowled; the sensation was getting worse. Odd thought that he was scowling at him.

"Hey, man, you okay?"

"Not really. Headache. Big one."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Yumi. I'll handle it." Which wasn't exactly a lie. He had to deal with it himself. If he didn't, nothing good would happen. Then, he looked past his friends and saw a man that chilled his blood. A giant of a man, seven feet tall, in leather jacket and black jeans. _'Oh, great. The Kurgan. How do I get out of this one?'_ Odd noticed that Ulrich was no longer looking at him, rather past him. He turned to see what could attract his friend's attention like it had, and he didn't like what he saw.

"Jeremie, run a scan. Something is wrong." Jeremie was already on his laptop before Odd had finished speaking.

"Whatever this is, it isn't an attack. At least, not by XANA."

"Then who is that guy?"

"Someone I have to confront."

"Ulrich, have you lost your mind? He'll tear you apart!"

"Just get to the factory and try to launch a Return to the Past, will you? This won't end well."

"Ulrich, what's going on? Who is that person?"

"I'll explain everything later, Yumi. Could you actually go with them? I don't want to see you hurt because of me."

"No way I'm leaving you alone. Odd, take Jeremie to the factory. Aelita too." Ulrich saw that Yumi was not going to let him off the hook, so he made one request. "Yumi, if this goes south, don't let him take my head, okay?" Ulrich drew the sword and started walking toward the Kurgan, who had been stopped by Jim. _'Just what I need, someone else to worry about.'_

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"My name is Victor Kruger. Who are _you?"_Jim was taken aback by the stranger's monotone. He simply said, "Jim Morales, a teacher at this school. May I ask why you are here, Mr. Kruger?" The Kurgan drew his broadsword and smiled mirthlessly. "Why, I am here to kill one of the students." Jim was about to say something when Ulrich said, "Jim, run. Get out of here. This man can and will kill you. He doesn't care." Ulrich's stare is enough to convince Jim to do just that. That leaves the two combatants squaring off against one another, along with Yumi hiding behind a tree.

"I thought you were gone."

"I was. Then, a mutual friend discovered me. He gave me new life. Now, to make payment, I am here. For you. For your friends."

"XANA." Ulrich spat the name out.

The Kurgan chuckled. "One and the same. In return for disposing of you, I get my revenge on the one who ended me."

"Let's just get this over with. I have things to do." The Kurgan responded with an attack. Ulrich dodged, then parried. The ring of steel meeting steel is heard again and again. Ulrich was holding his own until he spun to follow-through on a stroke. The Kurgan exploited an opening and lunged, the blade entering Ulrich's chest. He cried out, the yell increasing in volume as the Kurgan pulled the sword out. Yumi, remembering what Ulrich had said, picked up a rock and threw it. The rock struck the Kurgan in the head, and he turned his attention to the girl behind the tree. The Kurgan smiled with malicious intent. He picked up his sword and charged Yumi, who turned and ran toward the forest. She hid behind the closest tree and waited. She could hear The Kurgan's footsteps as he came closer and closer. The Kurgan ran past her tree and continued deeper into the forest. Yumi saw her opportunity and ran back the way she came. She found Ulrich on the ground, his eyes closed.

Yumi stopped running and knelt beside him. She checked for a pulse; there was none. She checked his breathing; he wasn't. Then she lowered her head onto his body and began to sob, begging Ulrich to come back. She never noticed the Kurgan coming out of the forest. She paused to catch her breath when she noticed something. Ulrich's eyes were beginning to open. She felt for a pulse, and there it was. She wrapped Ulrich in a hug.

"I thought I lost you. I thought you had died. You had no pulse, you weren't breathing."

"You almost did lose me. I actually did die for a little bit. Nothing new."

"Aww, how sweet. The two lovebirds who shall die together." The Kurgan readies his blade to strike.

"Now watch her die in front of you, and know that there was nothing you could do." Then a brilliant white light appeared in the distance. The light engulfs them as the Kurgan drives his sword down, then stops.

"It seems I underestimated you. Make no mistake, you _will _see me again." Then the day began all over again. Ulrich made sure that he had the sword hidden under his clothes before coming to the vending machines. As he spotted his friends, he began working on a plan. They gathered around him as he began to speak.

"Alright, look. I promise answers as soon as we get somewhere where we're not likely to be overheard. I also have to send a message to an old friend and let him know of the situation."

"Sounds fair. Where do we go?"

"Jeremie's room? We can call it a study session. Besides, Ulrich can use the computer there." The gang walk to Jeremie's room and lock the door. Ulrich sits down at the computer and composes an e-mail

_'Connor, it's Ulrich. Ran into an old "friend" today. Nearly lost my head in an argument. It got a little serious. Could use some help. Will explain more when you arrive.' _Ulrich turned the chair around so that he was facing his friends.

"Guys, I have a story to tell you. Mine. I can't guarantee that you will believe me, but I can guarantee that it is true. My name at birth was not Ulrich Stern. I just adopted that name before attending this school. I have been alive for longer than you think. As a matter of fact, I'm immortal. Unless I get my head taken I will not die." His words are met with silence. "The seven-foot tall guy that Yumi and Odd saw goes by the name of the Kurgan. He was born on the Russian steppes. He is possibly the most evil of Immortals. My mentor killed the Kurgan a number of years ago, but apparently XANA resurrected him. Now the Kurgan is after all of us." More silence. "That e-mail was, in fact, to my mentor, Connor MacLeod. He was born on the Scottish Highlands in 1518. Once that message is received, I have a feeling that Connor will get here quickly. Any questions?"

"Were you really having a headache?"

"Sort of. It's a sensation I feel when another Immortal is near me."

"So what do we do now?"

"Not much we can do. We just wait for the next challenger, or Connor, whichever comes first."

**OKAY, DOES THIS SEEM LIKE A PLAUSIBLE STORY IDEA?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS.**

**THIS STORY RUNS BECAUSE OF YOU!**

**THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cavalry Arrives**

**Thanks to all who have read this. Sorry for the delay.**

The next day, Connor MacLeod wakes up in the arms of his wife, Brenda. Connor slides out of the bed, careful not to wake the woman he loves. Before entering the bathroom to get a shower, he turns on his computer. After five minutes, he exits the shower and dresses. Then, he sits at the computer, noticing a new e-mail. He clicks, and Ulrich's message is opened. He reads it, then re-reads it several times. "Ran into an old 'friend', he says. Got into an argument, he says. Nearly lost his head, he says. This really can't be good. It would take a seriously skilled opponent to nearly take his head. And those that are good enough to do that are good enough to actually take his head."

"So what do you want to do?" Connor turns and sees his wife, fully awake, having heard his little discussion with himself.

"I don't know. There's not a whole lot I can add to what I've taught him already. I'll go, but I might need help."

"Do you have any other family members that are like you?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, there is Duncan. I'll call him and see if he's up to it." Connor grabs the phone and dials.

"Hello?"

"Duncan, it's me."

"Connor. To what do I owe this?"

"I need some help."

"You need some help?"

"Yes."

"From me?"

"Yes."

You need help? From me?"

"Feeling rather loquacious today, are we?"

"Sorry, just trying to focus on what I'm being told."

"Look, I just got a message from a fellow Immortal."

"Oh, really?"

"He needs my help, and in turn, I need yours. You in?"

"When and where?"

"First flight you can get for France. We'll meet up in Paris."

"Why do I get the feeling I'll probably become a wanted man after this one?"

"Probably because it's me asking, and that would mean that you need your sword."

"Aye, that's it. I'll be there."

"Thanks, Clansman."

"Thank me when we're done with what we're doing." Connor sends back a short message: '_Ulrich, it's Connor. Glad to know you handled the argument without losing your head. On my way. Will wait for explanation. Bringing a Clansman with me._'

Meanwhile, Ulrich is sitting in class, unable to focus on what was being said. Not like he didn't already know everything that the lesson was about, anyway. He was actually on the verge of dropping his head on the desk, if it weren't for the fact that Odd was busy trying to catch his attention.

"What is it Odd?"

"You seem even more bored than usual today."

"Well, it isn't like I don't know what this is. I was around when this was considered 'new'."

"Oh, I thought it had something to do with your 'girlfriend.'" Ulrich levels a deadly glare at Odd, who just grins in triumph.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Or should I say, who." Ulrich turns away, knowing Odd is right. What he is unsure of, however, is what to do about it.

"Pretend I'm ignorant. Who are we talking about here?"

"Yumi."

"Yeah, I know. What I don't know is what to do. And what I don't plan on doing is asking the resident Casanova for advice on the subject." Odd quiets, then the bell rings. Ulrich and Odd walk out and wait for their friends on the bench. Soon enough, Jeremy and the rest of the gang arrive.

"Hey, Jeremy, can I borrow your laptop?"

"Sure. Here you go."

"Thanks. I Want to see if Connor got my message." Ulrich opens his e-mail and reads the message from Connor.

"Thanks, Connor."

"I take it he's coming?"

"Yeah. He's coming, all right. Plus, he's bringing a Clansman of his."

"A clansman?"

"That's what it says."

"Can we trust this clansman?"

"Can we afford not to? If Connor vouches for him, he's alright in my book."

"Okay. If you trust him, I trust him."

"Thanks, Odd."

"What happens if the Kurgan come back before Connor gets here?"

"I'll fight him again, a Return will have to be launched, and we wait some more."

"What if he kills you? He got really close last time!"

"You guys will just have to take over the fight and explain what happened to Connor and his Clansman."

"You really don't seem nervous, Ulrich."

"Why should I? I have lived this life for over three hundred years. I've had time for some serious thinking."

"So what are you saying?"

"That if my time ends, it ends, and I accepted that a long time ago."

"You know, you seemed more nervous the last time that Kurgan guy showed up."

"That was before you knew my secret. I was probably more worried about not having you guys witness my possible 'death' so I wanted you to leave and head to the factory. I knew there would be a bunch of questions and also that you guys might not believe the answers to those questions." Ulrich stops talking, adopting an expression of recollection. He then chuckles to himself.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about my life. You know, I used to not have vertigo."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Until my first death, I had nothing even close to a fear of heights."

"Until your first death."

"Yeah. My first death came when I fell off a cliff. Not fun. After that, I was more wary of heights. I got full-fledged vertigo after another incident where a duel forced me off a bridge."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A bridge five hundred feet above water."

"Ouch."

"Then of course, there was the meeting I had with an Immortal in America. I had saved some money up and immigrated there in March 1861. Of course, a month after I got there, war broke out. I signed up with a local regiment and went off the war. Imagine my surprise when I discover that my commanding officer is also Immortal. Anyone care to guess who it was?"

"Connor?"

"Yep. He explained to me what I was. See, the duel on the bridge was my first fight. I didn't even have a sword. All I did was keep dodging the guy until I went off the bridge. Connor changed that. Those four years that we fought in the Civil War over there, he tutored me. Became my mentor. The instruction I received saved my life more than once. I don't like it, but it's meant that a few guys have had their lives ended. With Immortals, there are good guys and bad guys. The only thing I do to participate in what we call The Game is defend myself when confronted. I don't go hunting for other Immortals. That's not me." Ulrich goes silent, leaving the others to think about what has been said.

"Hey Ulrich?"

"Yeah Odd?"

"Have you ever thought about giving this Game up?"

"Can't do that. The other Immortals who eventually come after me won't allow it. I've tried. The only thing I can do is hope that I am skilled enough to become the last of my kind."

"And if you aren't?"

"Then I will die like all the others who have gone before me. Connor's mentor, for example. The Kurgan took his head eight years after Connor's first death, to hear Connor tell it. From what I learned of the Kurgan during Connor's tales, the Kurgan is a savage. Try to keep him from doing something, and he'll kill you." Yumi suddenly looks at her phone.

"I need to get home."

"I'll take you Yumi.

"Ulrich, I can take care of myself."

"I know that. But the Kurgan doesn't. And the more advantages we have, the better our chances. Besides, I don't want you to have to face him unarmed."

"Worried I'll be killed?"

"Honestly, yes. Either that, or used as a hostage to lure me out into the open." Ulrich stands and begins to walk out of the gates, then stops. He turns.

"Well, Yumi? You coming?" With a sigh of resignation, Yumi stands and follows Ulrich out of the gates. Ulrich waits until Yumi draws even.

"Don't think that this is over."

"Wouldn't dream of it. You've always been as stubborn as a mule." Yumi glares at Ulrich, who grins.

"Hey, you know it's true." They walk on, and Ulrich gets more nervous with every step. The Kurgan could come at him again, from anywhere. He never stopped searching. Suddenly, he felt the presence of an Immortal.

"Yumi." The tone of his voice is clear. She nods and turns, preparing to run when she finds that her way is blocked. Blocked ny a familiar figure, clad in black. Ulrich swears, then draws his sword, ready to defend her to the death.

"Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here."

"Don't act like you didn't know where to find me Kurgan."

"I did tell you that we would meet again." Ulrich's mind races, trying to come up with a plan. The one upside if he had to fight is there were no observers except for Yumi. Just as the Kurgan began to attack, both combatants felt the presence of two more Immortals. The Kurgan halted in confusion for a moment, leaving Ulrich with an opportunity. He impales the Kurgan and draws his sword out, then watches the Kurgan "die."

"Now we're even." He turns to Yumi and says, "We need to get to the factory to make sure that Xana has nothing else up its sleeve." He takes her hand and begins to run to the factory, slowing when he spots a familiar figure.

"Connor! Over here!" The two Highlanders run to meet Ulrich. Connor looks Ulrich up and down, then says, "Well, looks like whatever it was that was troubling you will only be for a short while longer if you keep that up." Then he looks that the figure on the ground.

"Alright now, what kind of joke is this?"

"It's no joke Connor. I wish it was."

"But he's dead! I killed him twenty years ago!"

"I know. He was brought back to life by something I've been fighting for a few years."

"Who are you two talkng about?"

"Ulrich, meet Duncan. Duncan, Ulrich. Now I want an explanation."

"You'll get one. First, we have to get to the factory. Just follow us."

"Ulrich, are you sure about this?"

"Yumi, we have no choice. They deserve to know what it is that we all are up against."

"Okay. I trust you."

"Thanks. Connor, Duncan, follow us. We'll explain at the factory."

"One last thing. Does she know?"

"Yeah. She saw me die."

"Alright. To this factory of yours we go."

"Wait. Who's the one you two were talking about?"

"The Kurgan."

"I thought he was dead!"

"So did I." Just then, the Kurgan rises.

"Crap. We gotta run."

"What do we do about _him_?"

"Just follow us!" Yumi and Ulrich run for the forest, Connor and Duncan close behind.

"Jeremy, get everyone to the factory now!"

"We're already here. The scan detected an attack. Where are you?"

"On the way. I've got Connor and Duncan with me."

"Was it the Kurgan again?"

"Yeah. Look, we need to tell Connor and Duncan both what it is they're going up against."

"Ulrich, you know that it is safer..."

"The smaller the number of people who know about Lyoko, I know. But ask yourself what happens if XANA allies itself with other evil Immortals? What happens then? Connor and Duncan deserve to know what it is we all are up against."

"You're right. Just help Aelita first, then we'll fill them in."

"Good enough for me."

"How far away are you?"

"Just getting to the manhole cover now."

"Okay, good. We could use some help over here."

"On our way. Anything we should know?"

"Just XANA being XANA."

"Any other possible connections to the attack?"

"Not so far. Not that great a chance of getting rid of us today. No school trips planned, no military satellites anywhere close to the school, so on and so forth."

"Okay. So, the Kurgan looks to be the only attack on this world that XANA is launching."

"Looks like it."

"Well, that's good to know. With only the Kurgan, we don't have to split our attention somewhere else on Earth. We're coming through the sewer now. Keep the program hot for us, let's not lose any time." The group nears the factory, and climbs through the manhole. They race across the bridge and slide down to the elevator. Connor and Duncan, at Ulrich's urging, get off at the supercomputer, while Yumi and Ulrich go to the familiar scanners.

"So, what exactly is this place?"

"Ulrich said you two would want to know what it is you're up against as soon as possible, so I'll be quick. This is a supercomputer connected to a virtual world called Lyoko."

"Okay."

"Ulrich and our friends go to Lyoko to battle a malevolent computer program called XANA. Follow me so far?"

"Yep."

"To get to Lyoko, they have to use scanners that are downstairs."

"Right."

"Once on Lyoko, we try to get to a tower and de-activate it, because that is how XANA launches attacks against the real world."

"And how do we fit in? Or the Kurgan?"

"Well, that's what I'm not sure of. Somehow, XANA resurrected the Kurgan, and XANA has forged a partnership with the Kurgan."

"To what end?"

"XANA could destroy us more easily, and the Kurgan would be able to start killing Immortals anew."

"So, how do we help?"

"Well, we could always use two more Warriors."

"Count me in."

"You think I'm letting you have all the fun, Connor?"

"Okay. So that makes the both of you agreed to fight XANA?"

"Aye. We will fight this thing until it has been defeated."

"Excellent." Jeremy examines the screen in front of him. Aelita reachers the tower and deactivates it. Jeremy brings back Odd, Yumi, and Aelita. Then, he brings back Ulrich. Or tries to, at any rate.

"Uh-oh."

"What's the uh-oh? I don't like uh-ohs."

"Ulrich, i cant bring you back for some reason. Try impaling yourself." Ulrich turns his sword on himself, to no avail."

"Jeremy, what's going on?"

"Not sure. Your life points are going back up for some reason."

"My Immortality. It's spread to Lyoko."

"Great. How do we get you back?"

"We'll have to have someone take my head."

"Will that work?"

"In real life, it's the only way for me to die. The same should be true on Lyoko."

"Okay. Who do we send?"

"I'm... not sure."

"Yumi?"

"NO! Not her!"

"Okay. Aelita?"

"No. Aelita doesn't need the image."

"Odd?"

"Much as I'd like to torment the guy, no. He'd be wracked with guilt if I'm wrong."

"Then who?"

"I'll go."

"Duncan, are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm the only one who doesn't know him that well."

"Alright, but if Ulrich's Immortal on Lyoko, then you will be too."

"Hmm. What if we struck each other simultaneously?"

"Two beheadings at the same time? That could work."

"It's the best plan we got. Let's go for it."

"I'm on my way. Can you start this thing up for me?"

"Already done. Just head to the scanners."

"Got it." Duncan heads to the scanners and gets in the middle one. He feels a gust of wind underneath him, then lands in the Mountain Sector.

"Duncan? Can you hear me?"

"Yep, but I'm not sure how."

"Jeremy's headset is always able to communicate with us while on Lyoko."

"Ah, there you are, Ulrich. Thanks for explaining that to me. Now, what do you say to getting back to Earth?"

"Sounds good. But how will you get back?" Duncan draws his sword and places the blade near Ulrich's neck.

"Now, take you sword and do the same." Ulrich complies.

"On three. One, two, three!" The blades slice cleanly and quickly. The two profiles disappear from Jeremy's screen.

"I think it worked."

"You think? You mean you don't know?"

"Not until either we send someone down to check or until they come back up themselves."

"Alright then, I'll go."

"Me, too."

"Are you sure that you want to, miss?"

"Yes. I am. Ulrich means more to me than you might think."

"Okay. What's your name again? I'm not too good at names when I'm trying to outrun the most evil Immortal that ever picked up a sword."

"Yumi. Yumi Ishiyama."

"Well, Miss Ishiyama, we better get going." The pair descends to the scanner room, bracing for the possibilities that await.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return Trip**

**A/N: I apologize profusely about the wait. Thank you to lyokodreamer for your review.**

Where We Left Off:Ulrich had defeated the Kurgan on Earth, albeit temporarily, and then gone to Lyoko with both MacLeods following him and Yumi. While on Lyoko, Ulrich discovers his Immortality had also become part of his Lyoko form. Duncan volunteers to bring Ulrich back, using a simultaneous beheading. We leave off just as the plan is executed (No pun intended). Connor and Yumi travel to the Scanner room to await the arrival of the two.

Now Picking Up:Connor and Yumi nervously awaited the arrival of Duncan and Ulrich. When the scanner doors opened, they watched as a hand appeared from each scanner, then an arm, followed by both bodies. Connor moved to support Duncan's weight, while Yumi rushed to help Ulrich. The four of them made their way to the elevator, then up to the Computer.

"So, should we do a return?"

"No. The Kurgan didn't have the chance to do anything, so there's no real point launching one. Besides, we'd have to wait for these two to show up again."

"Um, you might want to re-think that."

"Why? What is it, Jeremie?"

"Take a look at this news broadcast."

_"Police are currently on the lookout for a student from Kadic Academy. The student, identified as Ulrich Stern, is wanted for murder after police received a video recording from an anonymous source. The video apparently shows Stern ruthlessly murdering an unarmed man, brutally impaling the man on a sword. No word on Stern's current location, but local police officials are confident that Stern has not left the immediate vicinity."_

"What? How is this possible? Who could be the one who did this?"

"There's a link for the video included in the article." Jeremy clicks on the link, and a video screen pops up. The video clearly shows Ulrich killing the Kurgan; only the Kurgan has no weapon and also has his hands raised in surrender. The video ends after Ulrich withdraws the sword from the Kurgan's body.

"XANA. It has to be. XANA set me up."

"It looks that way, Ulrich."

"So now what do we do?"

"Well, I'm not sure a Return would work, because theoretically, the Kurgan died during the attack. If we launched a Return, there's a possibility that the tape would still exist and get sent to the police anyway. For you, returning to Kadic is not an option, either."

"So it looks like I am a fugitive?"

"For now. Until we clear your name, anyway."

"Great."

"Hey, it could be worse."

"How, exactly?"

"Well, he could have chopped your head off and taken Yumi."

"Okay, Odd shut up now."

"Or better yet, he could have killed both of you, then gone on another killing rampage."

"Seriously, Odd, shut up."

"Or he could have..."

"ODD! If you don't shut up, you'll be the one who meets my sword, not the Kurgan!"

"Hey man, you're the one who asked."

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Well, you could have said that."

"The tone was supposed to let you know, Odd."

"Oh. Oops."

"Okay, guys, let's focus here. We have a friend in need of help here. What's the next step?"

"Good question. How do we clear Ulrich's name?"

"I'll go to the police I'll give a statement about what really happened."

"If you're going, then I'll go as well."

"What? No!"

"Yumi, I have a feeling that no matter how long I run, the cops will catch up with me. If I turn myself in, then there's a chance they'll let me go with both our statements."

"Ulrich's got a point."

"Connor, you support this?"

"Not much choice. Hell, I've had run-ins with officers before."

"In New York, right?"

"That's right. Ulrich, if you do this, just keep protesting your innocence."

"As opposed to what?"

"Just don't lose your cool, whatever you do."

"Do I ever?" The next morning, Ulrich, who stayed in the factory that night, met Yumi on the way to the station. Immediately, he could tell she had a rough night.

"What happened?"

"My parents. They wouldn't stop giving me flack about being friends with a 'murderer', and nothing I could say would change their minds."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"No it's not. I'm the cause of this, and you got caught in the middle of it."

"Ulrich, do not ever say that again. You are not the cause of this. XANA is. XANA put you in this spot. Don't ever think otherwise."

"Yes, ma'am." Yumi smirks.

"I don't think I've ever known you to give in so easily."

"First time for everything. Besides, no use arguing with you. Still stubborn as a mule."

"You know it." The conversation lapses into a comfortable silence, until they arrive at the station.

"Well, here we are. I'll go in first and turn myself in. Okay?"

"Yep." Ulrich walks into the police station and stops at the front desk.

"Excuse me."

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'd like to turn myself in."

"Turn yourself in? For what?"

"There was a news broadcast saying that I was wanted for murder, and I'd like to tell my side of the story."

"I see. Your name is?"

"Ulrich Stern."

"Okay, Mr. Stern. Please follow me to the interview room. We'll get a detective in there soon, and we'll get your statement." Ulrich followed the officer to an interview room, and then sat down in a chair. As this occurred, Yumi walked into the station.

"Excuse me. Did a young man with brown hair just turn himself in?"

"Possibly. What's the name?"

"Ulrich Stern."

"Uh, let's see. I'm not usually the one who works the desk. The guy who does is off somewhere. I just filled in for him."

"Hey Francois, what do you have?"

"This young lady wants to know if someone named Ulrich Stern turned himself in."

"Yeah, I escorted him to an interview room myself. What's your business with him?"

"I feel he is innocent. The video that was sent is wrong."

"You know this how?"

"I was there. The man who was killed also had a weapon. Ulrich killed him to protect both of us."

"What do you mean?"

"The man that was killed threatened me before he attacked. Ulrich just did what he had to stay alive."

"I see. Would you please follow me to an interview room? We need to get your statement."

"Okay, sure." Yumi is escorted to a second interview room, where she sits down. A homicide detective, meanwhile, sits down in front of Ulrich.

"So, kid, why did you murder this guy in cold blood?"

"I didn't."

"You honestly expect me to believe that? We have you on video."

"The video lied. I killed the guy, yes, but it was in self-defense. He had a bigger sword than I did."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In fact, I'd be surprised if one of your colleagues isn't asking a friend of mine some questions about what happened, since she was there."

"You mean to tell me there's an eyewitness to this?"

"Yep."

"How loyal is she to you?"

"Loyal enough to be there for me when things are bad, and loyal enough to not lie for me."

"I see. So you're saying that despite the video evidence we have, you did not murder the deceased."

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying to you, detective."

"And furthermore, there is a witness who will corroborate this."

"Yes."

"Sit tight. I'm going to check this story of yours out."

"Not like I plan to go anywhere."

Meanwhile, at the factory, Connor and Duncan are having a conversation.

"So, have you noticed anything about that girl with Ulrich?"

"Yeah. He seems to like her, and the feeling seems to be mutual. But that's not what you mean, is it Connor?"

"No. When we were waiting for you two, my suspicion about her strengthened. I'm sure you noticed it. I just wonder if Ulrich has, and if not, why he hasn't."

"Maybe she hasn't died yet. I'd think she'd have known Ulrich was one of us if she had."

"And him her."

"Exactly."

"So, how do we go from here?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I think they both have the right to know."

"Yes. They both do. The question is, when do we tell them?"

"That is the question. Now, though, I think they're too busy fighting this XANA to be worried about chopping each other's heads off."

"Yeah. I say we just wait for the right moment."

"Right moment for what?"

"How long have you been standing there, Jeremie?"

"About five seconds."

"Well, Connor, what do you say? Shall we share the news?"

"What news?"

"Well, you see, Duncan and I have been discussing how we have reason to believe that there is more than one of us in your group."

"Us as in Immortals?"

"Exactly. We don't think Ulrich is the only one, just the only one who has died before."

"What? Who else is there?"

"Yumi. Connor and I both noticed a buzz emanating from her."

"Hold on a second. You think that Yumi's Immortal?"

"We do."

"Does Ulrich know?"

"Not sure yet. I'll have to ask him when he returns."

"What if he's arrested?"

"He won't be kept long. They really only have a single videotape. No other witnesses, no body, no corroborating evidence, I could go on."

"Connor, I didn't realize you were a legal expert."

"I'm not. But how do you think I got out so easily?"

"Still, if Ulrich didn't know about Yumi being Immortal, then how did he miss the signs?"

"You know, I heard about this group of people who actually attempted to figure out the physics and science behind Quickenings, the Buzz, and everything else about Immortals. Apparently, there's even a report containing their findings making the rounds among Immortals."

"What else was in the report?"

"Oh, an attempt to figure out how the cells of an Immortal healed injuries, including otherwise fatal injuries, how only certain Immortals can detect the Buzz of pre-Immortals, and the fact that Immortals cannot discern between two Buzzes except by strength."*

"Any chance of someone who isn't Immortal finding the report?"

"Sent only to Immortals."

"Whew. Good. The last thing we need is panic over the majority of the world's population finding out about Immortals and deciding that we must be exterminated from the Earth."

*(A/N: if you're wondering what Connor and Duncan are talking about here, check out _The Physics of Quickenings _by Parda. It is a highly enjoyable and entertaining piece.)

"Has that ever happened?"

"Not as long as I've been around, Duncan. But who knows what could happen these days."

"Agreed."

Cutting back to the Police Headquarters

Ulrich was getting bored now. Incredibly bored. _'How long does it take to check out a person's address?' _Before he could devise an answer to the one-sided conversation taking up the most concentration at that moment, a different detective walked back in.

"Sorry about the wait, Mr. Stern."

"Please, Ulrich. Mr. Stern reminds me of my father. Not a good thing."

"Resentful of him, are you?"

"Not so much resentful. It's more of a wish that he would just relax and understand that I try as hard as I can in school. Of course, he does the opposite. Every time he visits, I nearly get my head chewed off and handed back to me on a plate over my grades."

"Ouch. My old man was like that too. Hard to read, harder to please."

"Exactly. Did you ask my friend any questions?"

"Didn't need to. Another officer was already there and had taken her statement. She's been informed of her right to leave, however she said she preferred to wait for you. As far as I'm concerned, you're free to go. Just don't leave the province without contacting us."

"Sure. Thanks for listening." Ulrich got up and exited the station. He slowly looked around and found nothing. Then a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Hey Yumi."

"How'd you know?"

"Your hands are smaller than anyone else I know, plus the soap you use. Very distinctive."

"So you can tell me from other people by my soap?"

"Yeah. I linked it to you after walking you home so many times. I like it. It suits you."

"Ulrich, I think you're starting to ramble."

"Well, can you blame me? I was looking at the possibility of imprisonment."

"Uh huh. Connor seemed confident though, and you seemed confident in him."

"I... have no answer for that. Maybe I was zoned out after finding out I was wanted for murder."

"I highly doubt that. You were focused."

"Okay. Fine. Can we go now? I'd like to get to the factory before they change their mind."

"Yes, we can go."

"You find this amusing." Ulrich shakes his head in amazement. "I don't see the humor."

"It's the way you're acting. That the funny part." The two friends lapse into a silence, not unlike the one they shared that morning. The silence is only broken when the pair reaches the factory.

"Well, here we are."

"What a cliché."

"Yeah. Isn't that the truth." Then they hear the repeated clang of metal striking metal. Ulrich steps in front of Yumi and draws his sword, then steps forward to investigate. Yumi grabs a nearby pipe, in case of attack. Ulrich stalks to the edge of the outcropping, then looks down. He sees Connor and Duncan trading blows, back and forth, neither side gaining an advantage. He continues to watch as the deadly, graceful dance winds its way across the factory floor. Holding up a hand to let Yumi know to follow him, Ulrich stealthily made his way to the ground level. He watches as Connor knocks Duncan's feet out from under him. Ulrich draws his sword in case Connor is possessed. He sheaths the weapon when Connor pulls Duncan back onto his feet.

"Ulrich, how long were you planning to stand there?"

"As long as needed."

"I see. Until when?"

"Until I knew whether I had to fight a possessed Immortal or not."

"Ah. You want to have a go?"

"Sure. Not like I have anything else to do." Ulrich re-draws his sword and waits for Connor to make the first move. Yumi watches, fascinated, as they clash again and again. Duncan stands beside her and watches silently. Finally, he speaks.

"How long have you known him?"

"Ulrich? A few years."

"He never told you."

"Never had a reason to tell any of us."

"How much of being an Immortal did he tell you?"

"The fact that he can't die, the whole thing about the Game, which still doesn't make much sense to me, and about Connor instructing him."

"Hmm. So, not a lot, all in all."

"Nope."

"Well, while those two are busy, let me take this opportunity to tell you more about it."

"Why? I'm confused. Is it so I can understand him more, or you for that matter?"

"Yes and no. See, Connor, Ulrich, and me, we're not the only Immortals here. There's a fourth."

"What? Who?" Then she notices Duncan's stare.

"Me? Really? How can I be Immortal? I haven't died yet!"

"Precisely. You're what we like to call pre-Immortal. Those who are Immortal, yet have not experienced their first death."

"Does he know?"

"Connor does. Ulrich, however... I don't know if he does or not. It seems unlikely to me that he would notice and not say anything to you about being Immortal. So I personally lean towards he doesn't know. Maybe Connor is telling him now."

"Oh."

"Let me ask you something else."

"Sure."

"How long have you loved him?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Oh, yes you do." The pair continues the discussion as Connor and Ulrich take a break in the sparring match.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"No clue."

"You're no help."

"Not in reading lips, no. Now in matters of a sword, ..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Still, it would be nice to know."

"You always did like eavesdropping."

"Hey! I told you, I was bringing a report back and wasn't about to interrupt you and that other guy!"

"True."

"Besides, the other guy didn't care for me much. Hell, he tried to give me up to the enemy."

"I remember."

"I think I still owe you for that one."

"Really? I haven't been keeping count." The banter is interrupted by Ulrich's phone ringing.

"Yeah."

"Ulrich, where are you man? There's another attack."

"All right, I'm at the factory. Connor, Duncan, and Yumi are here too. Any idea on the attack?"

"Not yet. Probably has something to do with the big guy."

"Well, we'll keep an eye out." Ulrich keeps his sword at the ready.

"XANA's attacking again." Duncan draws his sword, and the three armed Immortals make a defensive formation, each watching out for the other two. It doesn't take long for three figures to make their way down to the floor. Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita all run past, with Odd pausing long enough to inform the others that "big, bad, and ugly in black leather" was on his way. Ulrich immediately goes to head the Kurgan off, only he doesn't notice Yumi follow. Getting to the bridge, he finds the Kurgan on the other side. A waiting challenge if ever he saw one.

"I don't suppose that you'd tell me just what the plan is?" The Kurgan chuckles.

"Why? So you can try to stop it? Futile."

"Maybe. Maybe not. We've fought off worse."

"You only think that." The Kurgan decides to end the conversation and charges. Ulrich is forced to go on the defensive, blocking attack after attack, getting no window to attack the Kurgan. Finally, The Kurgan gets lucky and sends Ulrich's sword out of his hands. Sensing victory, the Kurgan prepares to strike, then his face takes on an expression of shock. He looks down at the blade imbedded in his chest. Ulrich looks around to see who saved his skin and sees Yumi.

"Wasn't about to let him win."

"I... thanks. I owe you one."

"You mean two."

"Two?" Yumi nods.

"Unless, of course, you've forgotten the first fight you two had."

"Oh. Yeah. Two it is." Ulrich withdraws the sword from his foe's body, then once again gets into a battle stance.

"Yumi, did Connor or Duncan go down to the Scanners?" She looks.

"I guess they both did. They're not on the floor."

"Okay. This fight is going to end today."

"Ulrich, wait. I want to talk to you about something." Yumi runs up to him as the Kurgan rises.

"Not now. He's kind of taking up more of my focus."

"Okay." Yumi does something that Ulrich never expected. She attacks the Kurgan, landing several head blows as he attempted to recover. The attack works, and the Kurgan falls to the ground once more, unconscious.

"Oh boy."

"What?"

"He's going to be even angrier than before."

"Well, it solves our problem for the short-term."

"How, Yumi?"

"Well, he'll be down for longer than if you had killed him."

"Hmm. You might be right on that count. What did you want to talk about?" Then, Yumi's cell phone interrupts.

"Jeremie, what is it? Really? Okay, we'll be there."

"What's up?"

"We're needed on Lyoko. I'll tell you later."

"I'll hold you to that. So, what's the situation on Lyoko?"

"Connor and Duncan are holding their own, but Odd's been taken out. The only reason either Connor or Duncan is left is because they got lucky several times."

"Uh huh. How many enemies are we looking at?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Jeremie didn't say."

"That bad, huh?"

"Must be."

"Should be fun."

"Fun? Fun? I don't exactly call putting my life on the line fun."

"Neither do I. I guess you missed it."

"Missed what?"

"The sarcasm."

"Oh. I guess I did." The pair summon the elevator, then descend to the scanners. Soon, they join the fray on Lyoko, where they find that XANA stepped up his game, big time. There's barely any clear ground on the sector. It seems that for every one monster destroyed, another five take its place.

"We're really in trouble now."

"Why, what's going on Jeremie?"

"Your 'friend' just showed up."

"Great. Just when you thought it couldn't get worse. What do we do now? If we send someone back, we become weaker as a force."

"I'll go. If any of you go, you won't be in any kind of shape to fight him when you get out of the scanner. He'll take your head in a heartbeat."

"Yumi, no."

"Ulrich, don't start. I know the risks. I know what I'm doing. Besides, you three are more than capable of getting Aelita to the tower."

"But that won't mean anything if you die in the process. I've seen enough death as it is. I don't know if I can afford to lose you." Yumi knew that Ulrich would probably never be more honest and open.

"You won't lose me. Now give me your sword or I'll do it myself." Ulrich apprehensively attacks Yumi, and sends her back to Earth. She comes out of the scanner, and looks around. The Kurgan, if he was in the room, was hiding extremely well. She cautiously made her up from the scanner room. Nothing. Not even Jeremie.

"Jeremie, can you hear me? Are you in here?"

"Oh, so sorry. Your friend is somewhat incapacitated." She whirls and finds herself on the business end of a broadsword. The Kurgan smiles, an awful, humorless, gloating smile.

"And now, my dear, you shall be left here for the others to find. That was the plan. As soon as you die, the tower will be taken care of."

"I guess I should make sure my friends have the chance to stop you."

"You do not stand a chance."

"We'll see about that." Inwardly, Yumi was praying that the tower would be deactivated soon, otherwise... she didn't like the thought. Meanwhile, the trio fought harder than they thought was possible to get Aelita to the tower. The resistance had not lessened in effort, but the Immortals could tell the tide was shifting. Although things were going their way on Lyoko, Ulrich was concerned.

"Jeremie, are there any more waves coming at us?" No answer. He tries again. Nothing.

"Something's not right. Jeremie isn't responding."

"We know this."

"Connor, take my head. I'm going back. We've nearly gotten Aelita to the tower." Connor nods, then puts his sword on Ulrich's neck. He swings, and Ulrich finds himself on Earth. It's deathly quiet in the factory. He searches one room after the next, finding nothing. Then he notices blood on the floor. His heart quickens. Ulrich follows the trail, then hears the clang of metal striking metal. He draws his sword, and rushes forward to find Yumi holding off the Kurgan. Yumi hears footsteps, and sees Ulrich running toward her. She attacks, managing another strike to the head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Aelita's almost to the tower, Jeremie wasn't responding, so I left. Where is he, anyway?"

"Ask him."

"Gotcha. Now what?"

"I'll fight him off until a Return can be done. Who knows what kind of shape Jeremy's in."

"Okay. Then what?"

"Well, I don't really know."

"You were the one who said we needed to talk."

"Okay, then we'll talk. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." The Kurgan shakes off his stupor, and takes the opportunity to strike, knowing time is short. Whether he had been holding back, or Yumi had just gotten exhausted, or (more probably) both, he had quickly disarmed her. Ulrich immediately went for his sword, and tossed it at Yumi. Unfortunately, she never had the chance to wield it. The Kurgan noticed the act, and swiftly stabbed forward, his blade meeting flesh. Yumi stared in shock at the wound, then felt herself losing consciousness and falling. Ulrich ran over to Yumi and took in her condition, knowing that there was nothing he could do for her. There was hope as long as the tower was de-activated in time. He glared at the Kurgan, saying, "If she lives, I'll kill you. If she dies, I'll take your head." The Kurgan said nothing, choosing to retreat. Ulrich turned his attention to Yumi, who was growing more pale than usual. He took off his jacket and applied pressure to the wound.

"Just hang on, Yumes. They have got to be at the tower by now."

"Ulrich, there's... something... I... need... to tell you."

"Yumi, it can wait. Just wait for the Return."

"I'm not... going to... make it that long."

"Yes you are. Just hang on a little longer."

"Ulrich, I... can't."

"Hey now, you can't be thinking of giving up. You're the most stubborn person I know."

"Ulrich..."

"Okay, all right, you win. What is it?" Ulrich is surprised as she grips his arm and pulls him down closer to her face.

"I need... you to... know something. I... I love you."

"Yumi-" He's cut off as her eyes slowly descend. She goes limp, and Ulrich frantically searches for a pulse.

"Yumi!" The white bubble covers the two, yet Ulrich knows in his soul it was not in time. The one he secretly loved was gone. The fact that he knew how she felt was but a small consolation, if any at all. He leaned once more, giving Yumi a small kiss, then straightened.

"I'm sorry, Yumes. This shouldn't have happened, not to you." He bowed his head, wondering how many more times this could happen to him.

"Ulrich! There you are! Where's Yumi?"

"Connor, I'm going to kill him."

"He didn't. Damn it. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"What do we tell her parents? We'd have to make something up. I mean, we can't just leave her body lying on the ground here."

"Did she say anything before she died?"

"She loved me."

"Is that it?"

"Yes! She loved me, and the Kurgan took that away! What else should there be?"

"Calm down Ulrich."

"Don't you tell me to calm down. You've never had someone you loved murdered in front of your eyes."

"She didn't tell you everything. When we were sparring, you and I, I had Duncan talk to her about something that he and I felt she should know."

"Which was?" Connor is about to respond when they both hear a groan from beside them.

"Where am I?"

"Yumi! You.. You lived through it!" '_Could I have misjudged her wound? Been overly melodramatic about the entire deal? Could I have been wrong?'_

"Um, well, not quite." Ulrich is struck by the implication of Connors words.

"How long have you known?"

"Not really until now. I've had suspicions since Duncan's first trip."

"Oh. That's what you had Duncan tell her."

"Aye."

"You do realize that _she_ is right here." Connor turned, a slight grin on his face.

"Oh, we know. Believe me, we know."

"Well, I would appreciate it if you stopped talking about me as if I wasn't here." Connor smirks, then chuckles as Ulrich walks over to Yumi and offers a hand, then uses a little too much strength and nearly sends both of them to the ground. He holds for a moment, to steady her, then keeps holding her.

"Yumi, we need to come up with a plan. What do we tell your parents? I mean, you're technically dead." Her face loses all expression. He leans in close to whisper.

"And I want to talk to you about what you said earlier. I just want to talk in private." He is rewarded with a small smile.

"Connor, you don't think you could..."

"I'll be sure to let the others know not to come down here."

"Thanks." Connor turns to leave, then stops.

"Take care of her. I'd hate to have to take your head."

"You wouldn't be the only one." Connor leaves, giving the two precious time alone.

"So..."

"Why did you want to talk in private?"

"Because what you said to me was private, between the two of us, and I feel that what I say to you should hold the same distinction."

"Okay. Let's go to the forest."

"Fair enough." They turn and walk over to the elevator, then take it to the main floor and leave the factory altogether. Duncan raises an eyebrow at Connor as the two are sen on the cameras set up around the factory.

"Now where do you suppose those two are going?"

"I honestly don't know. I do know we need to talk in private."

"What about?" Connor just walked away, Duncan following him.

"I wasn't about to discuss it as close to them as we were. Yumi was killed. The Kurgan must have run her through, then left, the coward."

"At least we were right." Connor is about to reply when he sees Odd about to leave.

"Now where do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna follow them."

"No. I gave Ulrich my word that they would be left in private." Connor turns his attention back to Duncan.

"I wonder how Yumi will handle the fact that she's Immortal now that she has died."

"Well, she certainly won't have to worry about finding a tutor. Now that he knows her true nature, he won't leave her side until he's confident she knows enough about what it takes to survive for centuries."

"Or longer."

"Or longer," Connor agreed. The subject was left at that. Meanwhile, the pair being spoken of were currently meandering through the forest, taking in the night surrounding them. Ulrich decided that he needed to break the silence, and spoke first.

"I have to admit something. When you declared that we should be just friends, I was secretly relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Yeah. Because I thought you were a 'normal' human."

"You mean not Immortal."

"Exactly. The thought of you and I in a relationship scared me. It wouldn't be fair to you. I'd stay like this while you aged and eventually died. I don't know if I could have handled that."

"But we don't have to worry about that now."

"No. No, we don't. Now, we have forever, if you want."

"Forever sounds great to me." Ulrich pulled her closer and kissed her.

"We do have a problem though. What do we tell your parents? They've likely been trying to get in touch with you for hours. And when they see the blood, they _will_ want to know what happened."

"Lets's worry about that later. I have an idea. We stopped to help at the scene of an accident, the blood is from one of the accident victims, and I got the blood on you."

"That could work except for one thing. The blood is radiating out from the spot where the Kurgan stabbed you."

"Hmm. Give me your jacket. It has blood on it, and it would cover the hole." Ulrich considers the idea, then nods and hands over his jacket. The new couple walks to Yumi's house, where her parents are waiting on the verge of hysteria.

"YUMI ISHIYAMA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Mom, I can explain everything."

"You'd better start young lady." Then her father notices the blood.

"Yumi, are you hurt in any way?"

"No, Dad."

"Then where this blood come from?"

"A car accident. Ulrich and I stopped to help, and then the police needed to take our statements. We just got released from the scene."

"I see. Well, go upstairs and get cleaned up then go to bed. Young man, thank you for escorting our daughter home."

"It was the least I could do. Good night." Ulrich turns and leaves while Yumi goes upstairs to take a long bath, then prepares for bed. Thoughts race through her head as she ponders what being Immortal will mean for her future. She finally falls asleep as questions continue to form themselves in her mind, and Yumi wakes earlier than usual next morning. She tosses and turns before deciding to get up and get ready for school.


End file.
